The present invention relates generally to an electrical terminal assembly and, more particularly, to a self-locking capacitor terminal assembly.
In high-current capacitor applications, where a conductor is connected to a terminal assembly mounted on the capacitor can or a cabinet housing a series of electrically interconnected capacitors, it is necessary that the conductor-terminal connection be secure and tight. To achieve this result, an axial torque is often applied to the terminal assembly. For example, the terminal assembly may be threaded to receive a cooperatively threaded conductor.
The terminal assembly must have the capability to withstand the high axial torque utilized to fasten and secure the conductor. Rotation of the assembly with respect to the can or cabinet, under the applied torque, can cause breakage or grounding of the internal conductor, connecting the terminal assembly with either the capacitor pack or series of capacitors, as indicated above.
In addition to providing a torque resistance, the terminal assembly must also be hermetically sealable, when mounted on a capacitor can or cover. Such sealing is necessary to substantially avoid leakage of the capacitor dielectric.